


I’m Not Gonna Make It

by Michael_Demos



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fenro in my eyes but can easily be read as platonic, Gen, M/M, Short scene, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Relationships: Launchpad McQuack & Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose
Kudos: 22





	I’m Not Gonna Make It

[(Prompt from this blog.)](https://theworldofprompts.tumblr.com/)

* * *

“Dr. Gearloose- Gyro- I’m not gonna make it.” Fenton’s voice came through the earpiece.

“No,” the scientist snapped. “I don’t accept that. Keep going, I’ll find you.” He glanced up only briefly from his laptop as the limousine hit a bump. “Can’t you be a  _ little  _ more careful?!”

“Sorry, Mr. G,” Launchpad said from the front. “You told me Fenton was in trouble, so I’m not letting my foot off the gas.”

“That’s-  _ oof-  _ clear,” muttered the chicken. Louder, he asked, “any sign of him?”

“Suit or no suit?”

“Preferably suit,” he replied.  _ That’ll keep him safer, _ he added silently.

“Gotcha, Mr. G,” the driver said.

It had been just a normal Tuesday- Fenton had come into work, greeted Manny, Lil’ Bulb, and Gyro, and zipped away as Gizmoduck. Everything had been fine until about four-o’clock, when the Gizmosuit’s alarm went off. Trying to ignore his racing heart- or at least pass it off as concern for his tech- the chicken had contacted Fenton.

* * *

_ “Gizmoduck! What happened?” _

_ When the hero’s voice came back, it was accompanied by labored breathing. “Nothing, Dr. Gearloose. J-just a malfunction with the suit.” _

_ “Bull. My suit doesn’t malfunction randomly.  _ Tell. Me. What. Happened,  _ Cabrera.” _

_ “...I might have gotten shot down.” _

_ “You  _ what??!”

_ “I pursued the Beagle Boys out of the town limits,” said Gizmoduck, “and I think a f-farmer thought I was… thought I was attacking.” _

_ Before the hero- sounding less and less like his hero persona every minute- had finished his sentence, Gyro was out the door, laptop under his arm. “So he got a little trigger-happy. That’s never stopped you before.” He pulled out his mobile phone with his other hand, texting Mr. McDuck’s driver- Lunchbox? No, Launchpad- his location. _

**_[at bin]_ **

**_[gd isn trouble]_ **

**_[hirry]_ **

_ No time to worry about spelling and grammatical errors. _

_ “Uh…” _

_ “What?” _

_ “The suit is- I’m-” _

_ “Spit it out, Cabrera!!” _

_ “Still on the ground. Fully- er, mostly operational. But... I can’t see.” _

_ A loud crash nearly stopped Gyro’s heart. Where the hell was Launchpad?! _

_ There was silence. _

_ “Cabrera?!!” _

_ “I think I knocked over a tree,” the hero said sheepishly. “I think I…” _

_ “Keep talking!!” Gyro ordered. Seeing Launchpad pull up, he lunged for the door. He hurled himself inside, opening his laptop. “Drive, McQuack,” he snapped, typing furiously. “Fenton, I’m sending you our location via tracker.” A small bulb icon on his screen lit up. “I’ve also started tracking you. Meet me halfway.” _

_ “I think I can fly now..?” _

_ “Fenton, don’t you  _ dare,”  _ the chicken barked. “You’re not at full capacity, no matter what you say, and I-  _ is that a propeller?!”

_ Silence. Then the sound of whooshing wind. “Cabrera!! Answer me-“ _

_ “I was wrong,” Fenton said through the earpiece. “I can’t fly.” _

_ Gyro bit back an angry shriek, cut off by the knowledge that Launchpad would crash and they’d be no closer to finding Fenton. “I  _ told  _ you!! Now quit being an idiot and  _ get over here!!”

_ “Dr. Gearloose- Gyro- I’m not going to make it.” _


End file.
